The show must go on
by AlixM1234
Summary: My take of what I think season 9 would have been like. DJ goes to college, Steph starts high school, Joey goes on a big trip and Kimmie becomes a driving instructor.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Goodbye**

DJ closed her last suitcase, looking around at her empty room sent shivers down her spine. That room contained so many memories and it made her want to cry when she thought that this would never really be home again. Well not in the same sense. At the same time she was excited to be moving on her next phase of life, at NYU. It was a big decision to move so far away from home, but it had been an offer she couldn't bear to turn down. Studying was such a huge part of her life, deep down she knew she was a total nerd, she loved learning and couldn't wait to get back to it after a whole summer of relaxing. Not that she would ever admit that to anyone.

"Hey, babe" DJ spun around to see Steve. Her boyfriend had been one of the biggest reasons she wanted to stay at home but she was an independent girl and didn't want some boy to decide her future for her. She was utterly grateful that he supported her decision, and flattered that he wanted to give long distance a try. A lump rose in her throat and she just walked over to him, put her arms around him and hugged him tight. In spite of herself she started crying.

"Deej, don't cry" Steve whispered as he smoothed a lock of hair out of her eyes, "this isn't goodbye forever, and you want this. Think of how much you want this, think of all the fun you'll have." He paused, "but not too much fun! Just remember when you see a boy who you think looks easy on the eye, remember how hot I am AND the fact that I can cook AND clean AND babysit Michelle whenever you and your friends want to go out." DJ couldn't help herself, she giggled "and don't forget modest!"

"That too" he hugged her close and kissed her. "Please let me stay for dinner, I'm sure your dad won't mind"

"Steve, if you stay any later, I won't be able to leave" she looked him in the eyes with her big blue eyes. Steve appreciated her honesty: DJ Tanner was a tough girl but she also knew what her limits were.

"See you later, babe, I love you don't forget that" DJ couldn't say anything back, but she gave him another long hug and he understood.

Dinner that night was interesting; everyone was loud as usual and smiling, and cracking jokes. Well that was mainly Joey. But underneath it all was a tinge of sadness. Especially for Danny, Jesse, Joey, DJ and Stephanie, they had been thrust together and forced to cope when Pam died and they had all taken care of each other. And now their group was splitting up. Stephanie couldn't help but feel lost and scared. DJ had always watched out for her and Michelle. She had even sometimes was like a mother to them because she simply had to. But DJ never complained. Stephanie didn't care how lame it sounded: DJ was her idol and Stephanie was about to start High School without DJ to support her.

Since Danny, Jess and Joey were driving DJ over to varsity first thing in the morning they did the washing up so the others could say goodbye to her. Becky brought out some orange and tonics, and she and DJ sat on the couch in the living room.

"I think you're ready DJ" said Becky, looking at her eldest niece who she saw as a combination of sister and daughter.

"Thanks Aunt Becky, for everything. You've been such a great aunty, and friend. I'll miss you. But I think you're right it's time to go and be my own person."

"You deserve it hun, now you call me if anyone gives you any grief. They will have some serious public humiliation dished out to them on _Wake up San Francisco_ if they try.

DJ laughed "I might just take you up on that, and if you have any grief from Uncle Jesse, I'll call Grandma and have her send some embarrassing baby photos."

"I knew there was a reason you are one of my three favourite nieces."

Becky then went and got Nicky and Alex. They were still young and didn't really know what was going on but DJ cuddled them both and helped Becky put them to bed. As much as she loved her little sisters and cousins she was looking forward to living somewhere where there weren't kids everywhere and being somewhere where she wasn't expected to be responsible.

DJ knocked on Michelle and Steph's door. Michelle saw that it was DJ and she promptly turned her back to DJ and ducked under the covers. "Michelle, hey, what's going on?" The eldest of the Tanner sisters sat on Michelle's bed and gently pulled the duvet down. Reluctantly Michelle turned to face DJ, she was mad.

"Why do you have to go? There are places you could go where you wouldn't leave me!" This surprised DJ, but only slightly. Her youngest sister had been suspiciously silent about her decision to move out of home all summer. "Who will drive me around now? And all my friends think you're really cool and now they won't come over any more." Now DJ was mad too, tomorrow was going to be one of the biggest days of her life and now she had to deal with a selfish nine year old who had attachment issues? Not likely.

"Whatever Michelle, I'm moving away and I'm happy about it. And quite frankly, who drives you around and whether your friends like you aren't my problems. Goodnight."

DJ regretted her words the second they came out of her mouth, but her biggest fault was her stubbornness. She and Michelle had that in common.

Before she had time to get over her pride and make up with Michelle, there was a rather desperate yell from Jesse. "DJ, Kimmie is here, _please_ come quickly!" With a chuckle DJ did as her uncle asked. Kimmie had been on holiday in Australia for the past two months but she was just as crazy looking as usual albeit much browner.

"Kimmie!" Squealed DJ as she went to give her friend a bear hug

"Well hey, there Tanner, it's good to see you too" replied Kimmie, her slightly mocking tone lost was completely drowned out by her huge smile.

"Come on, let's sit on the patio, we have so much to catch up on, but please don't get all mushy on me, I've had too many sad goodbyes for one evening" DJ bit her lip guiltily as she thought about Michelle.

Kimmie and DJ had a long talk, the sort that only best friends can have. They compared stories of summer and built castles in the sky. Kimmie had decided (as DJ always suspected she would) to take a year off before starting college. She was going to work at a driving school, helping people to get their licences. DJ thought it would be best if Danny Tanner didn't hear that piece of information, Steph was going to be starting to learn soon and it was a safe bet Danny would not want her to get any ideas. The back door opened and Danny came out. He had been very subdued through dinner, but he was putting on a brave face. He knew DJ was talented and deserved to shine but he was worried too. DJ was the child he was closest too, his eldest and the one who was most like him. "Sweetheart, it's almost eleven and we have to be up at 5 tomorrow, it's time to say goodbye."

"Yes, Dad" DJ and Kimmie hugged again and said their goodbyes. But unlike the other goodbyes she had said, this one wasn't sad. Both girls had spent a long time in school and were keen to get out to the real world.

DJ fell asleep quickly but when she was about to roll over she realised that someone was about to climb into her bed.

"Oh Steve this is so sweet of you but, honey I'm ok"

"What did you just call me?"

"STEPH? What the heck, why are you in my bed?" stammered DJ as she reached over to turn the light on.

Steph looked very embarrassed. "It's just that I didn't get much of a chance to talk tonight and I knew I'd regret it if I didn't spend some time with you on your last night. Remember the old days when it was stormy and I'd climb into your bed? I know you got annoyed, but you helped so much."

DJ smiled, her sister was such a sweet girl, albeit a bit too outgoing and open for her own good. "If you must know, I kind of liked it, I was scared too. I just didn't want to admit it."

"Whatever Deej, you aren't scared of anything"

"I'm scared of moving. And I'm scared of losing touch with my best friend."

"Oh DJ, please don't say that, everyone was hoping you and Kimmie would lose touch as soon as you left. Sooner, actually"

"I meant you, Steph."

Steph was flattered, but then, who wouldn't love someone as amazing as her?

"Love you DJ"

"Love you more, midget" DJ said to her sister who was only fourteen and already taller than her. Steph didn't even hear her sister's retort, she was already fast asleep.

"DJ, wake up! I mean it, if you don't get out of that bed right now I will let Alex and Nicky in!" Wow they must be running really late if Uncle Jesse was pulling that threat out. She turned to Steph but she was miraculously still asleep. Moving quietly so as not to wake her sister DJ climbed out of bed and tiptoed downstairs. There her favourite uncle stood making her favourite breakfast.

"Sorry for being loud, but we need to hit the road fast if we want to avoid the rush hour."

"No problem, you know me I would have slept right through otherwise" DJ croaked as she kissed him on the cheek. "And moreover these amazing smelling waffles have led to instant forgiveness."

"You're welcome DJ"

After breakfast they piled DJ's four suitcases, Danny and Joey's overnight bags, and Jesse's two suitcases into the station wagon's trailer. Danny smiled wryly at his brother in law as he adjusted his second suitcase so that nothing would get broken.

"You do realise, Jesse that _DJ_ is moving cities permanently and you are just staying over 2 nights"

"Oh shush Daniel, it has my hair dryer in it. And my gel."

Joey snuck up behind Jesse and pulled out one of his hairs "hope you didn't forget your dye buddy, looks like you're going a bit grey on it."

Jesse made his best immature face while Danny and DJ cracked up laughing.

"Just get in the car, huh"

They were interrupted when the front door burst open to reveal none other than Michelle Tanner in her PJs and wearing one slipper. She ran as best she could over to DJ.

"DJ, wait I'm sorry I was so rude to you before, I don't want you to go because I'll miss you. Not for any of those other reasons. Will you still like me when you come back?"

DJ's heart warmed; there would have been nothing worse than parting while they were still angry. "Of course I'll still like you Michelle, I love you to bits and I'll miss you too. And I'm sorry for what I said, it was wrong" she pulled the younger girl into a hug. Eventually Danny came over and told Michelle to go back to bed.

Joey sat next to DJ in the back seat. "So this is it, huh DJ?" Danny started the car and they turned out of the driveway and headed down the street. "Yes Joey, it really is."

**A/N** so there goes the first chapter. I hoped you guys liked it. My next chapter is mostly about DJ (with a bit of Steph and Jesse) but if you want to see more of anyone, just let me know and I'll try to write them in. Also did I do Michelle ok? I wanted to show her kind of selfish side and her sweet side at the same. And last question I promise, what do you think of DJ and Steve? Should they stay together? Thanks for reading! x


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The first day**

The four of them all knew that the drive would be a long one. But the car was small and they soon became _very _sick of each others' company. So when they arrived at their hotel late that night they were all relieved. The porter was excellent and carried their bags to their rooms. Danny and Jesse, who had been doing the bulk of the driving went up to their rooms and fell asleep almost instantly.

DJ, to her surprise wasn't tired. Or if she was, she was just too excited to sleep. The hotel had a big TV and cable so she settled herself down in front of it and flipped it on to the discovery channel. While Steve Irwin was in the middle of chasing down one ferocious animal or another something whacked her on the back of her head. Terrified she turned around to see Joey holding a pillow.

"Joey! That was my hair you just messed up!"

"Well watcha going to do about it?"

DJ dived onto her bed and grabbed the big tri-pillow, she swung it round as hard as she could and she whacked Joey in the stomach.

"_That_ is what I'm going to do"

"Oh, you're in for it now, Tanner!"

The pillow fight lasted for a good half an hour, the room was a tip, and DJ was pretty sure both her legs would be covered in bruises in the morning but it was worth it.

"So what did I interrupt you from?"

"Just the Discovery channel"

"Sounds good to me, let's order room service."

"You're on!"

After several bowls of ice cream each the pair looked at each other, and for once Joey was serious.

"Your Dad and Uncle Jesse will want to say goodbye to you in the morning so I thought I should get mine in now. You are an amazing young woman DJ. You helped us so much that first year after your Mum died, looking after your sisters and being so mature about everything. And your sisters and cousins look up to you. You have no idea how much. And to be honest who could blame them? I just want to say that it has been an honour living with you these past nine years."

DJ was touched

"Joey, you are the most selfless person I have ever met. You weren't related to us and you just gave up some of the best years of your life to look after three bratty girls. And I know you think that you could never be as important to us as Dad is or even Uncle Jesse but that's wrong. You have been like a father to me and I don't know how I could have survived high school without you there to support me." DJ saw that Joey's eyes were overbright. She was stunned at that but handed over some tissues and Joey pulled her into a hug.

The second half of the road trip had seemed to last forever, DJ was so excited to see her new home. But now she was finally here and unpacking her stuff into her dorm. The suite looked nice. She was there were two massive bedrooms that would hold two girls each, a living room with some basic furniture and a wee kitchenette in the corner. DJ was quite pleased with it; she had heard horror stories from Steve's friends about some rooms. And she didn't mind sharing a room again, she had done it with Steph and DJ got on with people fairly easily. It looked like the girl sharing her room had moved in but had gone out for a while.

While Danny and Joey went out to get the final load from the car Jesse went and sat down on DJ's newly made up bed. "Come sit with me Deej" said Jesse.

DJ did as he said and looked at her uncle, who was like a father to her. It was Jesse who often stood up for her when she and Danny fought for which she was grateful.

"I was trying to think of what to get you for a leaving present. And the only thing that I could think would be good enough are these."

Jesse pulled some old journals out of his satchel. They were tied together with a big ribbon. DJ's breath caught in her throat.

"These were your Mum's diaries from about the last couple of years of high school and she left them to me in her will, but I think you deserve them more. I had so long with Pam, and you didn't."

"But Uncle Jesse..."

Jesse put up his hand to quiet her, "I ask only two things, one that you pass them on to Steph when she moves out of home and two, please don't tell Becky about any of the uh slightly embarrassing things I did that are mentioned in here."

"Done, and done. Well maybe not for the second one, I'll have to see how embarrassing these alleged incidents are first"

Jesse Chuckled.

Danny and Joey came in, lifting a suitcase between them. "Jeez DJ what have you got in here, rocks?" Joey exclaimed. They put the suitcase down and Jesse winked at Joey and nodded his head towards the door. Joey looked supremely confused for a while but then he went "oh!" and nodded. "Jesse how about we go and buy some takeaways for everyone before we head off."

Jesse rolled his eyes, "why yes Joseph, what a great idea, see you guys later." Jesse and Joey basically ran out of the room.

"Wow, subtle" DJ deadpanned.

"You've got to love them" Danny commented. There was a bit of an awkward silence and they both looked around the room avoiding eye contact.

"My goodness, DJ look at the amount of dust on this windowsill, and this window has all these smudges all over it. I should have got you a duster and some window cleaner. Why didn't I get you some window cleaner? I'm a terrible father; I can't even provide my children with the most basic things.'

"Dad, _Dad_?" DJ was shocked to see her father like this, she went over to him. "You have given me _everything_ I need. You have always been there for me, Steph and Michelle. How many girls can say that their Dad sang and dedicated a song to them in front of all their friends? Or tried to pay $200 for a roast turkey so that their daughter would have a happy thanksgiving?"

Danny looked at his eldest daughter. "DJ, I. Am. So. Proud. Of. You." He pulled DJ into one of his big hugs and DJ began to cry into his jersey. Danny kissed the top of her head. "You'll always be my girl, Donna Jo, don't you ever forget it."

"I love you Daddy."

In true Joey style, Joey and Jesse had brought back food from every possible ethnic group, and the coffee table in the living room was soon piled with takeaways. DJ and the three guys were laughing and stuffing their faces when the door swung open to reveal a short brunette girl. She bounced into the room with a big smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Adelaide, but please call me Addie. I'm in that room over there." She said, pointing to the room opposite DJ's. DJ liked Addie instantly

"Donna Jo, but I go by DJ and I'm in that room over there. And this is my dad, my uncle, and my um sort of Uncle Joey. Do you like Chinese? I can't stand it and Joey's gone and bought a tonne."

Danny, Jesse and Joey all chimed in their agreement.

"Oh well, thanks, I must admit I'm starving."

"Perfect!"

From that moment DJ and Addie were friends.

They finally managed to get through most of their food and the conversation turned to more serious matters, namely dessert. They were just discussing which flavour ice cream Joey should buy when the door opened again to reveal the second of DJ's new roommates. The first thing she noticed about the girl was her ice blue eyes, perfectly lined. Then she realised that this girl was 1. Loaded and 2. Gorgeous. She had thick blonde hair that was curled and she wore a cashmere cardigan over a deep blue pencil skirt. Addie suddenly jumped up and ran to the girl.

"Cass! You're finally here, I haven't seen you in so long! Addie went and kissed her on two cheeks. "And this is our new roommate DJ and her dad, uncle and uh, other uncle who drove her over and we've just been hanging before they have to go back."

Cass's eyes bore holes into DJ, DJ realised that somehow she had made Cass mad.

"Well, how sweet. Excuse me I have to finish unpacking."

DJ paled. What had she done wrong? Jesse was frowning and she thought for a moment that he might go in after Cass but he decided against it and instead broke the silence "well how about we go get some ice cream then we should probably head home and let you girls settle in."

When they came back from their ice cream run, DJ's newest roommate was watching TV. She greeted them with a big smile. "Hi, I'm Vivienne, nice to meet you both." She half-yawned, half spoke in a New Zealand accent, I'm knackered so I'll see you in the morning."

The girls said goodnight and Addie said "well she seems nice"

"Yeah, um Addie, what is up with Cass?"

An odd expression passed over Addie's face. "Cass, um she's just shy I guess. She'll warm up to you I'm sure." But Addie sounded anything but sure.

"Listen DJ, you say goodbye to your family and I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, sleep well."

DJ said goodbye to Danny, Joey and Jesse. Danny was visibly upset but at least he wasn't crying. "Take care DJ, if you need anything at all I'm just a phone call away. And I'll make sure that I visit as much as I can."

DJ hugged them all, holding back tears. Then she apprehensively walked towards her room. Deciding she didn't want to face Cass just yet she picked up the phone and dialled Kimmie's number.

"Kimmie, just reminding you that Steph starts high school tomorrow, have you done what we planned?"

"Sure have, Tanner. She is in good hands."

"Haha why do I doubt that? Oh well I'll just have to trust my sister's wellbeing to you. I feel bad leaving her when she's got such an important transition."

"DJ, have you met your sister? She's the most outgoing person I know, apart from me of course, she will be fine."

"Ok, talk to you later."

Feeling better after talking to Kimmie, DJ went into her bedroom. To her surprise Cass was at her desk, head down crying.

DJ went over to her and put a comforting hand on her back.

"What's wrong?"

"Shove off princess."

DJ was incredibly hurt. She had always been in a loving environment and this had made her believe that if you were nice to people, they would be nice back to you. Holding back tears once again, she climbed into her bed, pulled out Pam's diaries and began to read.

Steph woke to someone woke to someone shaking her. "What? Oh jeez Michelle you don't even share a room with me anymore and you still have to come in and bug me."

"Dad told me to wake you up, duuh."

"Oh, crud I start high school today! What do I wear? Oh no I'm running late, Michelle, could you go downstairs and ask Dad to make me some breakfast?"

"You got it, dude."

Once she left, the realisation that she would be starting a new school, finally sunk in. And she would be doing it without DJ and without Gia, who was still on holiday and was missing the first week of school. Steph eventually decided that it would be better to fit in than to make a statement, at least on the first day, so she pulled on her favourite t-shirt and some jeans and went downstairs.

What awaited her was a sight for sore eyes. Danny, Joey and Jesse who had all got back very late the night before had decorated the kitchen with a big banner that read "good luck Stephanie!" Alex and Nicky had put their hand prints on it and someone; she presumed Michelle had drawn a pony. But what was on the table was far more impressive. Jesse and Danny had cooked up a storm; there were waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice and cereal.

"Some breakfast don't you think?" Michelle said as she joined Steph in the kitchen. Then in her loudest possible voice she screeched "Everybody, Steph's here! Come and get your food!" Then Becky, Jesse and their boys, Joey and Danny all emerged from Joey's room. Steph was so moved by this display, especially since everyone had been so busy getting DJ ready for uni that she had assumed everyone would forget about her starting high school. She should have known better, her family had _always_ been there for her. Jesse spoke first: "come on Steph, tuck in before we all die of old age."

The breakfast was delicious, and Steph was enjoying herself so much that she almost forgot to be nervous. Then Danny looked at his watch, "well girls go up and brush your teeth then we should probably get moving." Just as Michelle and Steph went up the stairs, the back door burst open to reveal none other than Kimmie Gibbler, accompanied by her 16 year old brother, Mark. Danny, Joey and Jesse all paled. "Um Kimmie, I don't know if you remember but you somehow managed to graduate high school last year, and DJ has moved out so could you please explain why we have the uh pleasure of having you here?" Jesse asked in his most sarcastic voice.

"Calm down, big boy DJ told me to come; I'm here for Stephanie, STEPH!" Kimmie screeched, while everyone else in the room winced.

Steph ran down the stairs, very confused. "Kimmie, what are you doing here?"

"Well DJ thought you might be feeling a bit lost without Gia and starting a new school so I brought Mark here to show you around."

"Oh hi Mark." Steph said shyly, the Tanners didn't see much of Mark. He was much shyer than Kimmie and since he was three years younger than DJ and two years older than Stephanie he didn't really have anyone he could readily relate to.

"Hi Steph, it's good to see you again."

During this exchange Danny had been trying to not say anything. After all he didn't want to seem over protective but he was hurt that his daughter was going to start high school and he wouldn't be driving her. On the other hand he wanted Steph to adjust well to school and from experience with DJ he knew interfering didn't help. Steph looked at Danny pleadingly. "Dad, can I go with Mark this morning?"

With great effort Danny managed to reply "Of course sweetheart, as long as he drives _very carefully_" Danny gave mark his best protective father stare.

"Thanks Dad" Steph kissed her father on the cheek and did the same to the others.

Danny looked at Michelle, "well honey it looks like it's just you and me now." Michelle nodded silently, took Danny's hand and they walked out the door. Jesse watched this all warily. Something was up with Michelle, he wasn't sure what but he knew that girl probably better than anyone else and seeing her down bugged him. To keep his mind off whatever it was he started to clear up.

Steph knew that high school was a step up from where she was, but this was something else entirely. There were so many more kids here and they all seemed so smart and sophisticated. The classes had more kids in them, they were harder and it seemed like everyone expected more of you. By lunchtime she was feeling quite overwhelmed. She lugged her bags to her locker. Then she realised that she had no one to sit with. She hung out with Gia through most of her time at school and she hadn't seen any of the other girls from her old class. The school was so huge it was impossible to keep track of anyone. She didn't really want to go into the dining hall alone; maybe she should just skip lunch.

"Hey there stranger" Mark came over to Steph, and helped her to put her books into her locker. "It looks like we've got lunch in the same spell, want to sit with me?" Steph had never been so grateful or relieved in her life.

"I would love to" Steph managed to stammer.

The food at the cafeteria was not exactly appetising but the company was excellent. Mark was down to earth and a good listener. His friends Anneke and Jimmy came and sat with them too. They were nice to her and treated her like an equal. Steph couldn't help notice that a few of the popular girls from her old school walked by their table and looked jealous that she was sitting with upperclassmen. This made her feel much better; while DJ had been effortlessly popular, Steph had always just had one or two close friends, even though she was the loudest of her siblings and it had always been a slight point of insecurity for her. Maybe this year would be different.

DJ's first day was much more eventful than Stephanie's. Cass was up before DJ. She had gone for a run and was spending an eternity in the shower. Addie assured Viv and DJ that this was completely normal and so they decided to go to breakfast without her. DJ loved atmosphere in the dining hall. It was so much more sophisticated than the high school cafeteria. The oak panelling was accompanied by red velvet curtains and there were portraits of notable alumni on the walls. The tables were long and wooden and had matching chairs. The food wasn't half bad either, but it had nothing on Jesse's cooking. Addie was not a morning person at all, so Viv and DJ did most of the talking. DJ discovered that Viv was born in and raised in Wellington but her parents moved to the states when she was 15 so that was how she ended up at NYU.

After a while Cass came into the dining hall and sat by them. "Morning Addie!" She perked. Addie mumbled something incoherent in reply.

"Hi Cass, did you sleep well?" Cass looked straight past DJ, as though she hadn't heard her. "I'm going to get a coffee, I'll be right back." DJ was about to say something, but she didn't want to make a scene in the middle of the hall so she just looked at Viv who shrugged her shoulders and said, "come on, we've got chem over the other side of campus and we don't want to be late."

They said goodbye to Addie and began to trek through uni, trying to find their lecture theatre. There were quite a few distractions but they eventually found the building they were meant to be in. They took their seats and Viv asked DJ "so what are you planning to do once you graduate?"

"I'm not too sure at the moment, I quite like the idea of just doing papers that I like in first year and then choosing after that. What about you?"

"Wow, good on you. I don't think I could find the motivation to do uni without a specific career in mind. I really want to be a teacher, especially in the sciences."

"Oh, hence the chemistry."

"Yep, I think this course will be really useful."

This worried DJ a bit, she had always thought she was quite focused but now she realised that there were people around who actually had detailed plans for their lives. And DJ didn't really have the slightest idea of what she wanted to do. She just liked to learn. Before she could worry herself any further, the lecturer walked in and DJ's first class had begun.

DJ really enjoyed her lectures that day. She found that they were challenging, but she kept up fine. And she met up with Addie and Viv for lunch, and other people from other rooms joined them. DJ noticed that (apart from Cass) everyone else was less catty and friendlier than at high school. In fact her biggest worry was that she wouldn't be able to remember everyone's names. After her last class of the day (modern literature) DJ and Addie walked back to their room. "I am so tired!" Addie exclaimed and she threw herself down on the couch. "Ouch, man this thing is uncomfortable."

"Well it is a college dorm, what did you expect, plush leather?" Viv called out from her room. "Oh and DJ you have 2 parcels you lucky thing!"

"Really, that's awesome. Excuse me I'm just going to open them in my room." DJ picked up the two big parcels, luckily Cass wasn't home yet. She seemed to be out a lot, which didn't bother DJ in the slightest. Carefully, she pulled the tape of the first parcel. She smiled, it was from Steve, he had copies of all their favourite movies, photos of some of the best times they had had together, some baking, and finally the big red Santa suit he had worn one Christmas so that he could get into the house and make up with DJ. Steve had taped a note to it that read 'something to remember me by, love S.' DJ didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The second parcel was from her family, DJ was touched because Danny must have sent it before they had even left for it to arrive this soon. In it was mounds of home baking from Jesse, drawings from Nicky and Alex, some jewellery from Becky, more videos from Joey and letters from Danny, Steph and Michelle. She opened Danny's letter and just as she was beginning to read it Cass came in.

"What's all this?" she demanded, glancing around at the contents of the care packages.

"Uh that stuff over there is from my boyfriend and the rest is from my family."

"And the letter? Who is that from?" Cass sounded oddly desperate.

"My Dad" DJ said with a smile. "He's always been talkative and I guess that passes on in his letter writing. This one's seven pages long and I only said goodbye to him two days ago"

"Well isn't that nice, Daddy's little angel got a little care package." Cass sneered before turning on her heel and walking straight back out again.

Later that evening DJ called home, Steph answered. "Hey, how was your first day at high school?"

"Amazing" Steph told her how she felt popular for the first time ever because the popular girls had instantly adopted her into their group after they saw her sitting with Mark and his friends. DJ was pleased for her, but worried that Steph might give into peer pressure as she had sometimes done in the past. But she held her tongue, at least Steph hadn't been completely alone on her first day. DJ talked to the guys and then asked if she could talk to Michelle.

"Sure thing" Joey said to DJ. But when he looked around he realised that the youngest Tanner had not been eagerly waiting in the kitchen with the rest of them. Jesse realised she was missing.

"I'll go find her"

Jesse found Michelle playing with her dolls house, she looked up when she saw him but she didn't great him. She didn't even smile. "Hey munchkin, DJ's on the phone. She wants to talk to you." Michelle looked up at Jesse and his heart broke, the little girl looked so sad. "No she doesn't, DJ hates me."

So that's what it was, Jesse thought. "Michelle, why do you think DJ hates you?"

"Because she snapped at me the day before she left and then she planned a surprise for Steph today but didn't get me anything. And she and Steph always have fun without me." Michelle was crying now. Jesse walked over to her and kneeled so that they were eye to eye.

"Michelle, DJ is your big sister. She would do anything for you; when you were just a baby she organised a big thanksgiving dinner just so you and Stephanie would have a good time. I think you need to talk to her and tell you how you feel, because she probably doesn't know, ok?"

DJ and Joey were still talking on the phone when Jesse came down the stairs holding Michelle's hand. When Joey saw them he handed the phone over to Michelle.

"Hey, DJ"

"Hey Michelle, I'm really sorry about what I said before I left. It was immature of me and I was stressed. I'll always have time for you ok? Don't forget that. And you can always ask me for anything if you need it." Michelle smiled for the first time in days.

"Ok DJ can I ask you something?"

"Fire away"

"Can I come stay with you sometime?"

"You bet, well as long as Dad says it's ok."

"Love you DJ."

"Love you too, now could you please put Aunt Becky on the phone?"

Once DJ had caught up with Becky's news she asked her if she could take the phone up to her apartment because she wanted to talk in private. Then DJ told her about how Cass was treating her horribly and what she could do. Becky was a bit shocked because DJ always managed to get on well with people. It was probably her greatest strength. "Honestly DJ, you may just have to keep being nice to her until eventually she cracks."

"Ok, it's just that uni has been so great so far but Cass treating me like that just makes it so difficult to relax and enjoy myself."

"I know, hang in there Deej, talk to you soon."

DJ hung up and realised that Addie was standing behind her.

"How much did you hear?" DJ was worried Addie would be angry at her for bad mouthing her best friend.

"I heard enough." Addie's voice was unusually quiet. And the two were silent for a few seconds. Finally Addie spoke. "Cassandra Marsden, get in here." Cass reluctantly got up off the couch and joined DJ in their room. "I want each of you to give me the key to your room"

"Addie, don't be lame-" Cass began but Adelaide put up her hand to silence her and held out her hand. Reluctantly each girl gave her their key.

"The two of you are sharing a room and I'm not going to put up with two of my friends fighting." Cass visibly paled when Addie described DJ as her friend. DJ could tell Addie's words had made her angry.

"And what are you going to do about it _Adelaide_?"

Addie smiled.

"I'm going to lock you two in until you sort your issues out." She smiled evilly, turned her back on them and locked the door behind her.

**A/N** wow sorry that was a long chapter! Thanks for sticking it out till the end. I know this was mainly focused on the kids but hopefully in the next chapter I'll put some more of the adults in. Jess, Becky and Joey all have some life changing stuff coming up. And I can't really think of any interesting storylines for Danny, so if anyone has a suggestion I would love to hear it. =)


	3. Chapter 3

**The show must go on chapter 3:** **carpe diem **

Cass sent her iciest stare over to DJ. But DJ was not in the mood to be intimidated: Cass was possibly the most horrible person she had ever met and all she wanted to do was scream at her. But DJ wasn't really that sort of girl. She knew that being nice didn't work on Cass so with shaking hands she just picked up Danny's letter and continued to read. Cass would decide to talk when she was ready.

Cass was quite taken aback by DJ's move. In fact, Cass was quite taken aback by DJ in general; she just seemed to not ever get flustered. Cass realised that being mean to DJ was not going to solve anything, so she did what frightened her most in the world: She was honest with her.

"I'm jealous of you"

DJ looked up in surprise: she hadn't expected Cass to mellow this easily. But then Cass was Addie's best friend and she probably wanted to please her by resolving this. She would have done the same for Kimmie. Then to her absolute astonishment a tear slipped down Cass's cheek. DJ went over to sit by her roommate. She put her arm around Cass and this time didn't shrug her off.

"You have a perfect family, who loves you so much they take days off work just to make sure you get to uni ok. Then before you even leave they send packages so that you won't feel alone on the first night. Your father writes 7 whole pages to his kid who he saw just a few days ago! Do you know the last time my Dad did anything like that for me? Never. That's an easy figure to remember. And my Mum doesn't bake anything for me; she is too busy with her precious make up and tennis to ever take notice of her stupid daughter."

DJ didn't know what to say. She felt so sorry for Cass not having attentive parents but she was also torn that at least both of Cass's parents were alive. "I don't want you to feel sorry for me Cass, but my mum doesn't do any baking for me." She paused wondering how to go on. She thought that the direct approach was probably best. "She died when I was ten. Her younger brother and my Dad's best friend moved in to help him cope. He puts so much effort into me and my sisters because we're all he's got."

When Cass heard that she wanted to hold her head in shame. She was always too quick to judge people; Addie was always telling her that. And then when she was wrong she was too shy to apologise. That was going to change, as of now, she decided. "DJ I'm sorry, please forgive me. I know I don't deserve it but if we could start over I'd be grateful."

DJ smiled at her newest friend. "Of course I forgive you. I completely understand where you're coming from. But if you want my advice it's best to focus on what you do have, rather than what you don't."

"I like that" Cass mumbled, thinking of Addie, her best friend who had stuck with her through everything "you know you aren't such a bad person DJ Tanner"

"You're not too shabby yourself Cassandra Marsden, so are we friends?"

"Always"

XXX

The school bell rang, signalling the start of the lunch break. Steph basically bolted out of the class room to the corridor where she promised she would meet Gia. When the two friends saw each other they hugged enthusiastically before realising that they were in high school and probably shouldn't act like they were still in middle school. "I'm so glad you're back, Gia"

"It's good to be back, well sorta."

The two friends caught up on their summer apart, both talking enthusiastically and interrupting each other. They got their food from the cafeteria, exclaiming how gross it was the entire time. Eventually they found a table. Before long Meredith Jones and Petra Davis came by. They had been the two most popular girls at Steph's old school. Meredith had been the queen bee and Petra was her sidekick. Gia's jaw dropped in astonishment. Meredith spoke to them, which shocked Gia even further.

"Hey Stephanie" she chirped "how's your day going, I just had math with Stevenson, he's such a bore. I think I'll talk to Daddy and get him to get me a new timetable."

Gia rolled her eyes. Steph just smiled, even though Meredith was a total air head she thought she was being immature, she didn't care. Meredith was talking to her! She felt special.

"Totally Mer, that's such a good idea" Steph replied. Gia noticed that Steph's voice was more high-pitched than usual. She frowned but didn't want to say anything and embarrass her friend.

"Anyways we should probably bounce, right Petra. Laters Stephanie, say hi to Mark for me."

Gia glared at Steph. "Ok what's going on? Since when are you friends with Jones and Davis? Those girls were horrible to you last year. Don't you remember them mocking you in PE and copying off you in tests? And you love Mr Stevenson; you said he was your favourite teacher."

Steph gulped. She should have known this was coming, but she wasn't going to let Gia tell her off. After all Gia was almost as bad as her when it came to trying to be popular.

"I don't know Gia. I guess they are just nice to be this year."

Gia decided to let it slide. After all it was just a conversation, it wasn't like they had completely brainwashed Steph. "Ok, sorry. It's just that the reason we became friends is because you stood up for yourself in front of those girls I used to hang out with. And I don't want you to get hurt."

"Relax Gia, everything is going to be fine. I won't let them suck me in."

XXX

Joey was exhausted. He loved kids to bits but sometimes he wished that he had a full time office job instead of being the housewife. Nicky and Alex both had tummy bugs and he had spent the entire day tidying up after them. He had made sure they were comfortable, held their heads when they threw up, bathed them and told them stories so that they didn't get bored. He had even unplugged the TV from his own room and brought it up to their room so the boys could watch Sesame Street in bed. And now to make it worse Alex was crying because he wanted some water, but when Joey tried to bring him some he just cried and turned away. The little boy just kept crying and crying and Joey didn't know what to do. In desperation he called Becky.

"Joey? What's up? I'm glad you called you just saved me from one of the most boring meetings of my life. I'm telling you, this producer business is killing me."

"That's great Becky. Um, I'm really sorry but the boys have gotten worse than this morning and Alex is crying. I can't make him stop." Joey was almost in tears himself.

"I'm on my way Joey." Said Becky, her voice instantly turning serious, Joey breathed a sigh of relief and hung up the phone. He went upstairs to sit the boys. Before he knew it Becky the front door slammed and Becky came running into the attic.

"Mummy!" Croaked Nicky, and Becky ran over to her son and hugged him tight. She then turned to Alex who was still sobbing

"What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing now you're here Mummy" said the little boy. He stopped crying and smiled. Becky smiled back and hugged him.

Joey watched the scene and felt like he wasn't even there. At times like these he felt like he was the only expendable member of the household. As much as he played father to other people's children, he was never as good as the real thing. He turned his back on the happy family and went down to the kitchen. He picked up the newspaper and began to read. In the employment section there was an advertisement for a comedian to join a troupe that was going to tour the States and Canada. It would last for six months. Normally Joey would never consider leaving but today had put things in perspective for him. He needed a life of his own, at least for a while. He took down the details of the ad and went to work on his CV.

XXX

Steph and Gia met by the steps after school finished. Gia decided not to mention anything about their mini fight at lunchtime. "Ready to go?"

"Definitely, it's been a long day."

They started walking when they were joined by Mark. For some odd reason, this gave Steph butterflies. She decided it must be because she was hungry. There couldn't be another reason.

"Hi Steph" he said in his quiet voice. Steph smiled at him and introduced him to Gia

"Want to walk home with us?"

"No, I have guitar practice but I'll see you girls later. It's good to see you looking happier Steph."

"Thanks Mark, see you round."

Gia suddenly realised why Meredith was suddenly so friendly to Steph, they were just using her to get to Mark. She hoped that Steph didn't get hurt. But she didn't want to antagonise her friend any further. So she just asked "was that Kimmie Gibbler's little brother then?"

"Yep that's Mark."

"Wow, he seemed really nice"

"Yeah he's ok" Steph agreed whilst trying not to blush and failing miserably. Gia noticed and just laughed

"And cute too." Steph was even redder than before

"He's ok I guess, well more than ok if you know what I mean." Gia chuckled and pulled her friend into a hug. They eventually reached Gia's place and Steph said goodbye.

When Steph got home she heard the sound of someone being sick. Nicky and Alex must still be feeling ill she thought to herself as she walked past the bathroom. But to her surprise it was Becky who came out a few seconds later.

"Sorry if I grossed you out Steph, I haven't been feeling all that flash."

"No you didn't at all Aunt Becky, it sucks that you've caught the twins' tummy bug though"

Becky nodded before running back to the bathroom.

"Ick that is soo gross" Michelle piped up from across the room. Steph just rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Ok then, let's go see if we can help Joey with dinner to take your mind off it."

XXX

DJ had been studying for her chem test all day and she felt that she had done enough so she went out into the living room to watch TV with Addie while Cass and Viv, who also did that course kept studying late into the night. After a while she decided to go to bed. When she went into her room she noticed that Cass had fallen asleep at her bed. Her roommate wanted to get into med school and as far as DJ was concerned Cass worked herself way too hard. She shook Cass awake.

"Huh" she mumbled.

"Come on, bed time young lady you've got a test tomorrow." DJ joked. Cass was too tired to retaliate to DJ's patronising and just nodded and walked over to her bed.

The next morning the three roommates woke early and went to the dining hall. There they saw all the other chem kids either reading over their notes at the last minute or sitting on their own silently going over what they knew. Viv wanted to talk about the test. She kept saying how important it was because it was a terms test and how nervous she was. DJ and Cass were too nervous to say much in reply to her. Any confidence DJ had been feeling last night had completely vanished. After breakfast they walked to the hall where their test was taking place. After what seemed like forever they were finally let in and they took their seats, listened to the invigilator's instructions and began the test.

XXX

When Becky woke up nauseous the next morning, she realised that this was exactly how she felt when she was pregnant with Nicky and Alex. This made her panic. She and Jesse had talked about having another child but that was a while ago. And then there was the added factor that they were running out of room in the attic, and she loved Jesse's family to bits. Everyone gelled so well. Any new place would seem empty with just her, Jesse and the kids. She realised she was just working herself up into a panic, this could be nothing.

Becky got dressed then met Danny in the kitchen for breakfast. They were the first up as the station wanted them in early that morning. While they were in the car Danny looked over to his sister in law

"Are you ok Becky? You seem a little quiet today."

"I'm fine" she replied automatically and in a very high-pitched voice. Danny just stared at her, amused.

"Please Becky, I've raised three girls. Something is wrong; you don't have to tell me if you don't want me to know."

Becky was silent for awhile so Danny just shrugged and turned the radio on.

"Actually, there is something, Danny could you please buy me a pregnancy test? I'm too nervous to do it myself." Danny looked a bit taken aback but then smiled. "Really Becky, another baby, that's great! Just as long as it's actually Jesse with you in the delivery room this time, not me"

"It's a deal."

XXX

"How did you find that?" Viv asked the others once the test was over.

"I'm toast" grumbled Cass, Viv and DJ rolled their eyes at each other; Cass worked her butt off and would probably be upset with 99%

"It was actually ok" DJ said "for our first test anyway."

The girls walked back to their dorm to find Addie on the phone to her mum working out arrangements for going home for thanksgiving. When Cass heard what the conversation was about she mumbled. "I've got a headache, I'll lie down for a bit." Her words fooled absolutely no one and before long Guns-N-Roses started blaring out of her stereo.

"I never picked her for a Gunners girl." Viv deadpanned. DJ punched her roommate playfully on the shoulder.

"Don't be mean. I'll go talk to her, since you can't stand Axl Rose."

"Bless you."

DJ went into her room and saw Cass sitting on her bed staring out into space. DJ walked over, sat next to her, and put an arm around her. Cass tried to smile at DJ but failed.

"No matter how many times they forget about me, it never gets any easier."

DJ looked at her friend. Cass on the outside seemed to have it all: looks, money and brains. But when it came to the most important thing of all, a loving family, she had pretty much zilch.

"That's good, because if it got easier it would mean that you didn't care so much. And if you didn't care so much you wouldn't be the Cass we all know and love."

"Well at least I have you guys." Cass looked a bit brighter. DJ then suddenly had an idea

"Hey, why don't you come have thanksgiving with us? My family would love you and it would totally take the attention off me."

"Would your family mind?" DJ felt guilty for a second about bringing a friend to something that had always been such an important family affair. But then what was thanksgiving about if not looking out for each other? She was sure Danny would come around to the idea.

"Of course not, they'd love you."

"Well in that case, count me in. I make the best cranberry sauce in the world, so you're lucky to have me!"

"Hah! I bet my little sister would totally disagree with you on that!"

"Well we'll just both have to make our sauce and then everyone can decide to see who reigns supreme."

"It's a date then"

"Definitely"

XXX

It was just as Becky feared. The test showed she was pregnant. She had taken it as soon she had a moment to slip away. She wanted to take it before she got home so she wouldn't have to worry about hiding it from everyone. When she next saw Danny she gave a slight nod, and smiled in spite of herself. Even with all the possible complications of having another baby in the house she couldn't wait to meet her new child. Danny came over and hugged her.  
"Congratulations Becky" he looked absolutely ecstatic. "What did Jesse say?"

"Well I haven't told him yet."

"What? Why not?"

"I wanted to do it over dinner or something. Not just over the phone." Becky lied. But it seemed to satisfy Danny, he patted her on the shoulder and walked off.

Becky was sitting on the couch in the attic when Jesse came home. He was in a bad mood, he'd been up with the twins all night.

"Jess, we need to talk."  
"Aw what now Becky, I'm hungry can't we just go have dinner?"

"Come sit down"

Jesse rolled his eyes, but he did as his wife said. He hoped it was something actually important, she had been acting so strange lately and he wasn't sure that he could put up with it on an empty stomach. "What's up?" Jesse said, trying to sound patient. Becky didn't say anything for a while. "Well what is it?" Jesse snapped impatiently. Now Becky was really worried. She took a deep breath

"Jess, I'm pregnant."

Jesse's face turned completely white and Becky panicked about what he was going to say next. But he didn't say anything he just bent down and kissed her for a long, long time. "I love you, Becky."

XXX

Everyone had gone to bed, but Steph was still awake. At around 12.30 her phone that was on its own phone line rang.

"Stephanie?"

"Yes"

"It's Meredith. Meet me outside your place in 15 minutes."

"What! Why?"

"Just do it ok?"

The line went dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey everyone: here is the next chapter, I am so, so sorry it took so long to update. I was caught up in my other story and I had exams. And to top it all off it's a short chapter too, sorry! I will definitely try to update faster from now on. **

**Chapter 4: Choices**

Steph didn't know what to think. On the one hand Meredith and her cronies were usually up to trouble and Danny would absolutely murder her if she went out this late. On the other hand Steph really wanted to fit in and it would be nice to be so invisible all the time. Besides, she thought to herself, it's only wrong if you get caught right? She quietly tiptoed out of bed and put on her best dress, and her only pair of heels. Wanting to impress Meredith she pulled on her leather jacket and put on some lip gloss. She laughed: Danny would freak if she saw her now.

XXX

Mark often had trouble sleeping, his parents fought a lot and Kimmie pretended nothing was wrong. So to calm down he usually sat on the porch for a while until he was tired enough to sleep. Something caught his eye: a girl was leaving the Tanner household, dressed provocatively. With a start he realised it was Steph! That girl worried him: she was sweet and loyal but she seemed like she was also easily led. He didn't want to see her get hurt; he grabbed his coat and got into his car: he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Meredith and Petra pulled up to the Tanner household in a red convertible with music blaring. Meredith jumped out: she was wearing a mini skirt and a very low cut top.

"Stephanie – babes you made it jump in."

Steph hated how fake Meredith always sounded but then again who was Steph to argue with one of the most popular girls in school.

Steph grinned back cheesily "right on." She winced at how lame she sounded. And got into the backseat. "So uh where are we going?"

Petra and Meredith smiled at each other "Well Mer over here as a test tomorrow and she has better things to do than study."

"And we thought that if you wanted to hang with us for the rest of the year you might want to help us out."

"Do you get us Stephanie?"

"Uh sure."

"Told you she was game." Meredith said to Petra, Petra just smiled fakely back at Meredith: she didn't really want another girl in their circle, but she would do anything Mer told her. She drove them up the road to the school.

"Close enough for us Mer?"

"Perfect, are you ready Stephanie?"

"Uh sure, so do you want me to help you study by the school or something?"

Petra and Meredith looked at each other incredulously and rolled their eyes – "nothing so strenuous: I just need to you to go into the office block and get the test answers."

"What?"

"Here's the key, we'll be here waiting. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this Steph, you're a true friend."

Steph took the key from the shorter girl's outstretched hands. If she opened that door she would be one of the most popular girls at school, she'd never be teased, she'd always get what she wanted. But on the other hand she would be letting herself down.

"Actually girls I think I might sit this one out. As much as I would love to become a felon it's not really me." Steph said very quickly, trying to be funny and hoping they wouldn't do anything too mean to her.

Meredith and Petra glared at Steph for a while. Then they looked at each other and nodded. "Oh well – we knew you were nothing but trash all along Steph, have fun walking back home." Meredith said snarkily as she and Petra got into the car. Steph new better than to follow them. They drove off honking the horn and making rude gestures, Steph sat down on the sidewalk feeling like a complete idiot. She refused to let herself cry: she'd gotten herself into this mess and she was going to get herself out of it.

After about five minutes an old station wagon pulled up and stopped beside her. To Steph's complete surprise Mark Gibbler jumped out.

"Steph? Are you okay?" He asked concerned, he walked over to her and gave her a hand up.

"Not really?" She said, biting back tears "how did you know I was here?"

"I saw Meredith and Petra pick you up so I followed you."

"I'm glad you did."

"What happened?"

"Well it's my own stupid fault: the girls rang and told me to meet them outside so I was curious you know? So I did and then they brought be here, told me to break into school and steal some test questions and then when I said no they left me here."

Mark looked livid "Oh God if they weren't girls I would beat them both up."

"No Mark honestly it's fine. They are popular girls and it's what they do. I just realised tonight that I'm not really one of them. Sneaking out and stealing isn't really my style."

"Stephanie Tanner, you really are something else."

"What can I say?" Steph joked, back to her old sarcastic self.

"So what should we do now?"

"Oh crap! Dad's going to kill me, then once he's done Uncle Jesse's going to kill me and once he's done Joey's going to kill me!"

"Wow you stick up to popular girls and you have multiple lives, cool!"

"Mark!"

"Right sorry, not the time to joke, I get it. Well to be honest Steph I think you're just going to have to come clean with your dad. And to be honest I don't think he'll kill you, he'll probably just ground you till you're thirty."

"Wow that's _such_ a comfort." Steph replied as she got into the passenger seat of Mark's car.

XXX

Steph opened the latch to the back door quietly and tiptoed upstairs to the bathroom: she took off her makeup and then went to change into some more fitting clothes, Danny would be mad enough without seeing her dressed so provocatively she then went down to her father's room. She was terrified, she hoped Danny would understand.

She climbed into his bed and switched on the beside light "Dad?"

Danny rubbed his eyes: "Steph, is everything ok?"

"Not really. I know you're going to be mad at me."

"Ok honey, that is a really, really bad line to open with." He said as he put his arm around her. Steph worried Danny the most of his three daughters – she was really outgoing and open but that meant she got hurt more easily.

"Sorry, um I did something stupid tonight. There were these two popular girls in my year Meredith and Petra and I've always wanted to be popular, well until tonight anyway. So um Meredith called me about an hour ago and told me to meet her outside."

Danny narrowed his eyes "go on"

"So I did"

"You what?"

"Dad – it gets worse, a lot worse so maybe if you could just hold out till the end and have your massive freak out session then rather than having lots along the way. It will be more efficient that way."

"Ok I'll try to hold my breath, keep going. I'm just going to quietly grip this pillow, very tightly and not say anything till you're done."

"Ta – ok so they pulled up in Petra's car and I got in, then we drove to the school. They told me to break in and steal the answers to this test that the girls had the next day. I said no, they drove off, I took a cab home and I came up here. I wanted to tell you straight away because otherwise I thought I'd chicken out." Steph felt a bit guilty about the white lie about the cab but she didn't want Mark to get into trouble.

Danny breathed deeply. "Steph I am so proud of you for coming to me straight away. And I'm glad you stood up to those girls."

"You're proud of me?" Steph asked surprised "you did hear what I said, didn't you? Not that I'm complaining."

"Honey it's always hard sticking up to people and you did it well. I hope you know now that popularity isn't everything."

"Yes I do and thanks for not being mad at me."

"Oh I'm very mad with you!"

"Oh so close!" Steph said under her breath.

"How mad are you?"

"Let's just say you're grounded till thanksgiving."

XXX

DJ was settling into college life well. She and her roommates were getting on excellently. It was like they were sisters, especially in the morning...

"Cass get out of the bathroom!" Viv yelled, waking DJ up from her dream. Viv's bushy hair was all over the place and she was still in her pyjamas.

"I got in here first!"

"You've been in there for half an hour!"

"You're in longer like every other morning!"

"Oh my God guys shut up!" Addie yelled from her room "I was trying to sleep in!" Addie was at her most irritable in the mornings.

Eventually realising that she would never be able to get back to sleep, DJ reluctantly rolled over and got up. She had her showers in the evening so she got dressed and went down to the breakfast hall. Everyone seemed to be more excited than usual: people were talking animatedly to each other rather than just eating their breakfast quietly like usual. DJ poured herself a bowl of cornflakes and went to sit next to Jemma who was a girl in some of her classes.

"Hey Jem, what's everyone talking about?"

"The marks are up for that big chem test we had a couple of weeks ago. They're posted on the department wall."

"Oh wow they're out earlier than I expected them to be."

"I reckon, are you keen to have a look?"

"Definitely."

The girls finished their breakfast and wandered over. DJ could tell Jemma was nervous. She'd struggled at school and was finding varsity quite difficult, so she let Jemma check hers first.

"Oh DJ, wow I can't believe this I got an A-!"

DJ smiled, she was genuinely pleased for her friend. She gave Jemma a hug and then went to find her grade. She was fairly confident she'd do better than Jemma. She scrolled down the list till she got to her student number – with a shock she saw her grade C+.

"Well how'd you do?" Jemma asked excitedly.

"Not very well, Jem I think I'm going to have to go and sit down for a while." She knew she was being rude but she didn't care. She walked back to her dorm only to find that her roommates were still fighting over the bathroom, she wasn't in the mood to talk to them. Instead she went to the big field and lent against a big tree. What was she going to do with her life? She had never done that badly in any sort of science test before. How could she be so stupid, and how was she going to tell Danny that she'd almost failed her first test. DJ put her head in her hands and tried not to cry.

XXX

It had been three weeks since Joey had mailed in his application for the comic troupe and he had being basically running to the mail box every morning. But by now he was becoming more dejected and resigned to the fact that he wasn't going anywhere and he'd stopped checking the mail. However this morning Michelle came into his room.

"Joey there's mail for you."

"Aw thanks Michelle." He said as he took the bulky envelope off her. There seemed to be quite a few pieces of paper inside it: that was a good sign.

"You're welcome" Michelle said cutely before running back upstairs. Joey was glad he didn't have to open it in front of Michelle: she'd been so upset when DJ had left and he didn't think she'd want another family member leaving her without any warning. Joey rummaged around for his envelope opener and vigorously inserted it. He was too eager and completely ripped the envelope. 'That's what you get for being careful' he thought to himself.

He pulled out the first piece of paper

'Dear Joey we are delighted to inform you that you've been accepted...' Joey didn't need to read any further – he threw the papers aside, jumped in the air and let out a large whoop! He ran upstairs to the kitchen: he couldn't wait to tell the others.

When he reached the top of his stairs he saw Becky and Jesse in what seemed to be a various conversation.

"I'm nervous Jess, I've only just started this new job I can't afford to take time off to care for this new addition." Joey crept back down a couple of stairs so he could still hear what they were saying but so that they wouldn't see him.

"Becky everything is going to be fine. I know you're nervous but look at all the support you've got. I'll take off as much time as I can, Steph and Danny will pitch in and of course Joey looks after the twins anyway so it's not like he'll mid taking care of one more. I will all work out babe." Jess said as he hugged his wife.

Joey stood there in shock. How on earth was he going to tell them that he was leaving now?

**A/N ok so I know it wasn't my best chapter ever but I hope you liked it, and as always please tell me what you thought xx**


End file.
